Genghiskhats Mob
The Genghiskhats '''was founded by two evicted Drie Doring females that met up with wild meerkats in late 2014. Patch took dominance however the dominant male spend a lot of time roving away from the group. Despite this, Cookiecutter and Patch managed to keep the group's numbers up with their succeeful litters. The wild males were displaced by a group of Drie Doring males led by ex-dominant male T-Bone. Dominant Pair When the group formed Patch became the dominant female. Female dominance was unclear for several months after November however Patch re-established dominance over the group. Male dominance was unclear due to the males wildness until March 2015 when VGKM006 was determined to be the dominant male. Despite being the dominant male VGKM006 spend a lot of time roving away from the group and was eventually displaced by T-Bone, ex-dominant male of the Drie Doring. Being unrelated to Patch, T-Bone quickly took dominance. Current Members The Genghiskhats have 18 members as of April 2016. Patch (VDF162) '''Dominant Female T-Bone (VDM175) Dominant Male Cookiecutter (VDF163) Taz (VDM169) Walrus (VDM176) Lobster (VDM177) Noah (VGKM001) Elliot (VGKF002) Leo (VGKF003) Will (VGKM004) Wild Female (VGKM007) VGKF009 VGKM010 VGKF011 VGKF012 VGKP013 VGKP014 VGKP015 All Known Members A list of meerkats that were born or joined the Genghiskhats. Patch (VDF162) Cookiecutter (VDF163) Noah (VGKM001) Elliot (VGKF002) Leo (VGKF003) Will (VGKM004) VGKM005 VGKM006 VGKM007 VGKM008 VGKF009 Taz (VDM169) T-Bone (VDM175) Walrus (VDM176) Lobster (VDM177) VGKM010 VGKF011 VGKF012 VGKP013 VGKP014 VGKP015 VGKP016 Rivals The Genghiskhats formed nearby the Drie Doring however the smaller group managed to avoid their mother group. Being much smaller the Genghiskhats moved away toward the Youma Mob. History August 2014: Patch and Cookiecutter joined up with three wild males. Patch became the dominant female and was pregnant. No dominant male. Unknown evictions, rovings and absent meerkats. September 2014: '''Patch and Cookiecutter were pregnant. '''October 2014: '''Patch and Cookiecutter were pregnant. Unknown evictions, rovings and absences. '''November 2014: Unknown dominant female. Patch's litter was lost. Cookiecutter gave birth to Elliot, Leo, Noah and Will. Snowy and Stinking Bishop visited. Unknown evictions, rovings and absences. December 2014: Patch and Cookiecutter were pregnant. Unknown rovings, evictions and absences. January 2015: '''Patch and Cookiecutter were pregnant. '''February 2015: Cookiecutter aborted. Patch was pregnant. March 2015: VGKM006 was discovered to be the dominant male. Patch gave birth to VGKF009. April 2015: '''Cookiecutter aborted. VGKF007 was evicted. '''May 2015: '''VGKM005 and VGKM006 went roving. '''June 2015: '''Cookiecutter and Leo were evicted. Noah went roving. '''July 2015: '''Leo was evicted. Noah and VGKM006 went roving. '''August 2015: '''T-Bone, Taz, Walrus and Lobster joined the group. T-Bone became the dominant male. VGKM005, VGKM006, VGKM008 went roving and were absent. '''September 2015: '''Cookiecutter was pregnant. Taz went roving. VGKM005, VGKM006 and VGKM008 left the group and were Last Seen. '''October 2015: '''Cookiecutter lost her litter. Patch was pregnant. Cookiecutter, VGKF007 and Leo were evicted. '''November 2015: '''Patch gave birth to VGKM010, VGKF011 and VGKM012. Lobster went roving twice. '''December 2015: '''Cookiecutter aborted but go pregnant agian. Taz and Walrus went roving. '''Janaury 2016: Cookiecutter and Patch were pregnant, but Patch aborted. Taz, Walrus and Lobster went roving. Febuary 2016:'Cookiecutter gave birth to VGKP013, VGKP014 and VGKP015. '''March 2016: ' Taz, Walrus, Lobster and Will went roving. '''April 2016: Patch was pregnant. Cookiecutter and Leo were evicted. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs